


Not Like the Movies

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Sometimes relationships are not like the ones that you see in the movies. Your relationship with Clint was an understatement for that. Newly engaged and miserable. Could life be any worse? Then comes a stranger to change your life for good. (Modern AU Loki Laufeyson X Reader)





	Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me. It’s been ages since I’ve taken a crack at writing, so I’m fairly rusty.

“Y/N, you are the only person who knows me more than I know myself. You’re my best friend, my lover, my world, my universe, my light, you’re my everything. I can’t begin to imagine a life without you. Would you give me the honor of being mine forever? Will you be my wife?” Clint asked.

You looked down at the gleaming man in front of you as he confidently presented a ring to you, patiently waiting for your response to his question along with the judging eyes of people who passed by. Only for a second, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath before giving an answer. You nodded and smiled, offering him your shaky left hand. You weren’t shaking because you were surprised but rather in fear of what would be the result of this life changing decision.

He gladly slipped it onto your ring finger and slightly frowned, “It’s a little big isn’t it? I was positive I had the correct ring size. I even confirmed it with Natasha! She must have-”

You gently placed your hand on his shoulder and shook your head slightly, “That’s alright. I must’ve lost a little weight or something. We could just get it resized. It really isn’t that big of a deal, Clint. I promise I love it nonetheless.”

Clint stood up then cupped your face gently as he placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Our wedding will be absolutely perfect, Y/N. I know it,” he said, embracing you.

“Yeah,” you hesitated momentarily, “perfect.”

He smiled kissed your forehead, “Come on, let’s get home so we can have a little sexy time.” Taking you by the hand, he dragged you back to your shared condo while he continued to go on about himself and how he plans the wedding will go.

You stared at the ceiling as the feeling of his warm breaths against your neck felt as if they were getting hotter and hotter the louder he grunted, and the weight of his body crushed you as he continuously thrust into you until finishing.

He rolled over onto his side of the bed and breathed heavily. “That felt really great today, Y/N. Did you feel good?”

“Yeah, Clint. It was great for me too,” you lied.

“I’m glad. Do you mind getting me a beer? It really took a lot out of me,” he requested, tossing the used rubber in the trash.

“Of course, Clint,” You replied almost monotonously while you put on a large T-shirt and shorts. The walk to the kitchen felt like it was farther than usual even though it was only five feet away from the bedroom. You opened the fridge door and flinched from the brightness of the light only to find that there was not a single bottle of beer in sight. With a sigh, you said, “Clint, there isn’t anymore beer.”

“Then be useful for once and run to the store to buy more,” he said with the irritation clear in his raised voice.

“But Clint, it’s already one in the-”

“I don’t care, Y/N. I need beer right now and if I don’t get one, I’m not going to be very happy! Do you want that, Y/N? Do you want me to be angry? I don’t want to be angry, so don’t force my hand.”

You bit your lip with a gasp, “I’ll get right on it, Clint. It’ll only take me 15 minutes to get to the corner store and back.”

“Make it 10 and I’ll let you buy yourself some makeup tomorrow. God knows you need it for your plain face.”

You balled up your fists and clench your jaw, “Fine.” Then out the door you went, making sure to grab your wallet.

**********

You rushed home with a 20 pack of beer box in your arms, carefully trying not to shake them too much. To your dismay, you ran straight into someone while rounding the corner, causing you to fall over and drop the bag. Most of the cans busting open on impact with the ground while one or two rolled into the street. “No no no no!” You exclaimed as your rushed to grab them.

“I’m so sorry, miss. I should have been more careful,” the man offered you a hand to assist you in getting back on your feet.

“No, it was my fault. I was running too recklessly and should have paid more attention.”

“Are you alright?”

In that moment, if felt like all your pent up emotions erupted once the tears that flooded your eyes started to endlessly stream down your cheeks. “No, I'm not. If I come home empty handed, Clint is going to kill me,” you said between sobs.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Instinctively, he hugged you close and pet you until you calmed down enough to the point where you are no longer choking on your tears, “I’ll buy you more beer to make up for the ones that I broke and a few more just to show how sorry I am. How does that sound to you?”

You shake your head, “I can’t possibly make you do that. It was my fault, after all.”

“I insist. It would make me feel so guilty to know that I was responsible for such a beautiful young woman getting scolded.”

You declined, knowing that you would get more than just a scolding, “I really don’t want to trouble you too much, sir. I wouldn’t even know how to pay you back.”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble at all, I promise. Now, as for payment… you can tell me your name.”

“Y/N. My name is, Y/N.”

He smiled and nodded, “A fitting name for someone as beautiful as you. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. I’m Loki. Let’s get you some beer and then I’ll even help you carry it back home.”

“Alright,” you agreed, feeling that he was trustworthy enough.

**********

“Thank you again for this,” you say as you dreadfully approached the door to your home.

“It really was no problem. I felt that it was imperative that I help you out since I was the one you bumped into,” he stated with a chuckle.

“No, really. I feel like I owe you more than just telling you my name.”

He tilted his head slightly and place his hand on your shoulder with a smile, “Then if fate shall have it, we’ll meet again and you can pay me back then. Until then, I hope whoever is waiting there for you isn’t too angry with you. Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Loki.”

Loki handed you the large boxes of beer and started walking away while you watched him until he proceeded to walk up the stairs, right to the door diagonally adjacent to yours. He turned to you once more, “It may be sooner that you realize before we run into each other, so I look forward to you paying me back.” He waved, smiling, before entering his condo, closing the door behind him.

You couldn’t help but chuckle while an unsettling feeling made its way into your gut. Then the door swung open, wiping the smile right off your face.

“Was that a man’s voice that I heard out here?” Clint asked. His eyes bulging with anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share this if you enjoyed it if you'd like more!


End file.
